fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Knights (Anime Series)
The Fairy Knights Anime Series is an action-thrilled, sci-fi anime crossover that involves the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Naruto, and Fairy Tail series to band together for the first time. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *The Fairy Knights **Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) **Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi) ***Kurama (Tesshō Genda) **Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) ***Happy (Rie Kugimiya) **Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) **Hinata Hyuga (Nana Mizuki) **Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) **Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) **Emma (Yukiko Fujii) **Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) **Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) **Kiba Inuzuka (Kōsuke Torimui) ***Akamaru (Junko Takeuchi) **Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura) **Sai (Satoshi Hino) **Rock Lee (Yōichi Masukawa) **Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) **Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) **Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) **Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) ***Carla (Yui Horie) **Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) **Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) ***Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) *Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) *Sasuke Uchiha (Noriaki Sugiyama) *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) *Meredy (Saori Gotō) New Allied Forces *Saori Kido/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) *Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) *Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) *Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) *Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) **Raki (Ai Maeda) *Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) *Gemini Integra (Yukana) *Virgo Fudo (Tomokazu Seki) *Leo Mycenae (Yutaka Nakano) *Libra Genbu (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Ophiuchus Shaina (Mami Koyama) *Pallas (Hiromi Tsuru) **Holy Sword Titan (Eiji Takemoto) *Selene (Mariko Honda) *Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue) *Shikamaru Nara (Shōtarō Morikubo) *Ino Yamanaka (Ryōka Yuzuki) *Choji Akimichi (Kentarō Itō) *Shino Aburame (Shinji Kawada) *Tenten (Yukari Tamura) *Might Guy (Masashi Ebara) *Yamato (Rikiya Koyama) *Gaara (Akira Ishida) **Shukaku (Hiroshi Iwasaki) *Temari (Romi Park) *Kankuro (Yasuyuki) *Killer Bee (Hisao Egawa) **Gyūki (Masaki Aizawa) *Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) *Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) *Elfman Strauss (Hiroki Yasumoto) *Lisanna Strauss (Harmui Sakurai) *Cana Alberona (Eri Kitamura) *Thunder God Tribe **Freed Justine (Junichi Suwabe) **Bickslow (Yoshihisa Kawahara) **Evergreen (Saori Seto) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Sting Eucliffe (Takahiro Sakurai) **Lector (Akiko Yajima) *Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) **Frosch (Satomi Kōrogi) *Yukino Aguria (Fuyuka Ōura) *Lyon Bastia (Yūki Kaji) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Saori Hayami) *Millianna (Fujii Yukiyo) Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King *Gold Keyes **Loke/Leo (Daisuke Kishio) **Aquarius **Aries **Cancer **Capricorn **Gemini **Libra **Pisces **Sagittarius **Scorpio **Taurus **Virgo *Silver Keys **Plue **Horologium **Crux **Pyxis **Lyra Supporting Characters *Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Shunrei *God of Time Saturn Antagonists Plutonians *Pluto *Five Heavenly Kings of Pluto/Plutonian First-Class **Glûk **Zeroth **Scylla **Almas **Paash *Twelve Hades Swords/Plutonian Second-Class **Typus **Ishga **Verona **Issa **Yoshi **Amar **Namorita **Hekka **Domus **Eta **Theta **Homarus *Plutonian Third-Class **Taiga **Mizu **Argo **Gimub **Thrak **Venna **Pavos **Torz **Ugakuga **Newt **Azdush **Lamlûg **Fûlgum New Balam Alliance *Holy Sword Hyperion (Takaya Kuroda) *Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida) **Obito Uchiha (Wataru Takagi) *Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) *Holy Sword Gallia (Wakana Yamazaki) *Holy Sword Aegaeon (Hisao Egawa) *Pisces Amor (Akira Ishida) *Aquarius Tokisada (Shō Hayami) *Capricorn Ionia (Ryūzaburō Ōtomo) *Cancer Schiller (Taiki Matsuno) *Scorpio Sonia (Aya Hisakawa) *Four Heavenly Kings of Mars **Romulus (Ryōhei Arai) **Diana (Umeka Shōji) **Vulcanus (Kōta Nemoto) **Bacchus (Keiji Hirai) *The Akatsuki **Nagato (Junpei Morita) **Konan (Atsuko Tanaka) **Itachi Uchiha (Hideo Ishikawa) **Kisame Hoshigaki (Tomoyuki Dan) **Deidara (Katsuhiko Kawamoto) **Sasori (Takahiro Sakurai) **Hidan (Masaki Terasoma) **Kakuzu (Takaya Hashi) *Jiemma (Eiji Miyashita) *Minerva Orland (Kikuko Inoue) *Oración Seis **Midnight (Kōki Uchiyama) **Cobra (Atsushi Imaruoka) **Racer (Junji Majima) **Angel (Fuyuka Ōura) Red Skull *Mikhail Deathwing *Rashin *Wynonna *Leila McAllister *Wren Myerson *Valto *Firebrand Black Hellfire *Sebastian Shaw *Aya Hitsuragi *Wraith *Talon *Shriek *Gyro Other Villains *Zeref Dragneel (Akira Ishida) *Acnologia *Dark Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) Locations Greece *Athena's Sanctuary China * India * United States of America * Egypt * Mexico * Canada * Japan * Russia * France * Italy * New Zealand * Denmark * Pluto * Power Stats Main Article: Tiering System Main Article 2: Attack Potency Main Article 3: Speed Main Article 4: Lifting Strength Main Article 5: Striking Strength Main Article 6: Durability Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Fights/Events Main Article: List of Fights '' ''Main Article 2: List of Events Trivia *Each of the three series takes place after certain events: **The Saint Seiya Omega series takes place three weeks after Kōga's battle with Saturn. **The Naruto series takes place thirteen months after an alternate ending in the Fourth Shinobi World War, with Sasuke becoming a Konoha-nin again and the formation of the Shinobi Union. **The Fairy Tail series takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc (and the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arc in the Fairy Tail anime adaptation). *While most characters keep their basic attires, the only characters to receive certain clothing changes, but still keep their hairstyles throughout the series are: ** *For the Bronze and Gold Saints, they will retain their Kyū/Shin Cloths inside their clothstones for the first-half of the anime crossover series. *This crossover series will feature new characters, including new gods and dragons. *This series will also personally confirm the ships that I (and millions of fans over important ships) are, or believed to be confirmed: **Naruto and Hinata **Kouga and Yuna **Natsu and Lucy **Sasuke and Sakura **Gray and Juvia **Jellal and Erza **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Elfman and Evergreen **Sting and Yukino **Sai and Ino *Certain events will take place in the crossover series like: ** References Navigation Category:Fairy Knights Wiki